


【梅格】安东尼·格列兹曼的礼物清单（一发完）

by kimi10



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:14:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22815235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimi10/pseuds/kimi10
Summary: 梅格有点的脏脏小片段又名：和直男里奥·梅西炮友转正的艰难操作随便写写努力找回状态
Relationships: Antoine Griezmann/Lionel Messi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	【梅格】安东尼·格列兹曼的礼物清单（一发完）

00  
“你还有记日记的习惯？”  
“不，这只是把我曾经送给你的礼物们记录下来的清单。”  
“记得这么清楚？”  
“当然要好好记清楚，未来要一笔一笔从巴塞罗那的球王身上讨回来呀~”

01  
【一件球衣，2018年俄罗斯世界杯法国国家队7号，两星纪念版】

说是送礼物，倒不如说是为了激怒对方。  
球衣内侧的标签被剪掉，略有洁癖的法国人甚至还用清水洗过一次。彼时他才刚转会到巴塞罗那没多久，但早在上个赛季格列兹曼和巴塞罗那传出绯闻的时候就享受过球王先生的一夜温存——太温存了，温存地像个假象，好像那个人既不喜欢他，也不恨他一样。  
带着浓郁动物香调的东方调染在球衣上，就好像香水的主人时刻拥抱着他，事实上这会儿他也确实在梅西的怀里，如果忽略掉他后脑被紧握到发疼的发尾的话。  
年轻的法国前锋为此兴奋而战栗，性感、肉欲，带着野性的挑逗，香味的主人某种程度上也是他的主人，他无法拒绝这位主人，这位掌控着整个足球世界的男人。或许不需要虬结的肌肉作为背书，那个男人只要站在那里，就是「征服」的主语。  
是的，梅西的向来平静温柔的眼睛里有火光，格列兹曼知道，那颗星星到底产生了作用。在这个晚上，他彻底成为了主人的玩具，在床上，在地板，在落地窗前，在夜半的花园，在球场的草皮，在一切属于君主统治的疆域，主人燃起烈火，翻云覆雨，暴汗淋漓，欲望带着最原始的兽性被宣泄，就像暴君一样蹂躏他的肉体、灵魂，或许还有尚未存在的爱情。  
草汁和泥土沾污了这件衣服，驰名的法兰西玫瑰柔软的金色的卷发依旧风情摇荡：“征服欧罗巴，征服全世界。”  
最终还是要回到我的床上。

情绪强烈很好，即便是讨厌也没关系，总好过客客气气忽视他，不是吗？  
来吧，注意到我，然后，爱上我。

02  
【一个手工钥匙扣，标签的尺码上写着L】

金色的卷毛儿里还藏着彩色碎纸，亮晶晶的，热爱镜头的法国人总是知道如何在镜头前看起来更美，于是梅西在看台上望向梅开二度的那个美人，手里捧着欣喜，漫天一扬，松手就是彩霞。  
格列兹曼没有看向他，下了场却悄悄拖着他关上了休息室的门，剩下的小半把彩纸碎不知道被藏在了哪里，室内白光本该惨淡，夹着金粉的繁星在他的眼前再次落下的画面仿佛慢镜头，繁星后的蓝眼睛温柔多情。  
兴奋的法国人发了疯，跪在那里含着他的性器自下而上的望他，梅西忽然就想起格列兹曼在角球区抛起彩纸的那一瞬间，也是这样自下而上的抬起眼，笑意凝在海蓝色的波浪里，十分的妩媚里总藏着三分孩子气的天真。  
球王先生的阴茎纵容地在年轻人的脸颊上顶出软烫的幅度，手指摩擦着发根隐匿的金纸碎屑，麻的，痒的，湿润的，间或有隐约的不适应又倔强的干呕声，靡靡间是一丛可见的温情。  
自尊和臣服一起狂涨，谁又是无名之辈？法国新援把阿根廷的月亮困在温柔乡里，一边是明明独自主导了胜利，一边又在胜利里心痒难当不能不承认对上帝庇护的渴望。  
心碎千瓣，也要留下抛洒予你赏玩。  
迎接梅西高潮前的缺氧，喉咙被塞满，连思维也昏沉，格列兹曼在粘稠的妄想里挣脱，受虐癖和我爱你，一体两面本是孪生。  
得寸进尺地坐到了对方的腿上，濡湿的吻里还有些许的甜，某人干燥而温暖的手投桃报李的探进球裤握住他的，诧异地从他勃起到湿漉漉的部分解下了一条软绳一样的东西。  
软绳上缝着一条印着海绵宝宝的内裤标签，球王先生捏在指头上失笑地晃了晃，眼睛里透着询问。  
下一秒，湿热的气息爬上耳廓，格列兹曼的西语说的很棒，此刻却刻意地带上了柔软的异国语调：“我做的钥匙扣，送给你用好不好，谢谢亲爱的一手——带大~”

03  
【一块脱脂酸奶小蛋糕，非常普通毫无特别的，小蛋糕】

「里奥收到蛋糕了吗？是柠檬味的哦。」  
嗯。  
「呐，味道怎么样，好吃吗？」  
嗯。  
「喂，拜托，里奥·梅西先生，我跟你说，你这样是不行的。」  
嗯？  
「你应该回答我，好吃/不好吃/超级好吃/非常难吃/还可以/一般好吃/我想和你一起吃/安东尼要不要吃一口/想留着等你回来一人一口/下次我也买给你吃/没有安东尼在我身边什么都不好吃/想把小奶油涂满你的身体然后把你吃掉/你想吃papi的‘奶油’吗/已经迫不及待想看你把papi的奶油吞下去一滴不剩的样子了」  
「而不是你见鬼的“嗯”！」  
「请问你现在记住了吗？该死的，难道还要我在线教球王怎么谈恋爱吗？」  
哈哈哈哈哈哈，好吧好吧。  
「呐呐呐，重新再来一次哦。」  
「里奥收到蛋糕了吗？是柠檬味的哦」  
没有。  
「？？？？卧槽？！」

04  
【一只用霞多丽酿制的甜性香槟，从金球奖晚宴上带回】  
“我作为观众而来，我是来欣赏这次盛典的”，柔软的金色卷发被规整的向后梳好，金球奖第18名的法国前锋没有系领带，松开一颗扣子的白衬衫领口里是细腻的颈，镜头看不到的深处，是簇新的片片绯红：“另外，这里的香槟不错。”  
梅西笑了。  
格列兹曼在镜头外弯起笑意微微，不远处的今夜赢家笑成了软软的一团，他讲了一个笑话，逗笑了全场，也逗笑了那个人，真好。

他爱的人，是万古不息地倾泻着流光的巨星。

他比梅西先一步回到了酒店，却未料想在半个小时之后就被敲开了房门，走廊暖黄的灯光流淌在那人深刻的眉眼上，偏白的肤色在射灯下融融地快要化开一般模糊了起来，捧着一颗巨大「费列罗」的人或许有点儿醉了，笑起来的时候竟带着点孩子气，变戏法似的从背后拿出一瓶酒，下巴微扬的模样像是在讨要他的奖赏：  
“喏，你喜欢的香槟！”

法兰西玫瑰在今晚赢得所有。


End file.
